What We Could Have Been
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: For PJO Ship Weeks, Jeyna. AUs in which Jason and Reyna lead happy lives surrounded by their friends, and family. Chapter 1: My Milkshake Brings... Mortal teens. T for future cursing.
1. My Milkshake Brings

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know there are so many things I could be updating for Jeyna Ship Week, but as it is, I've decided to do a week-long project focusing on many things Jeyna, I shall be writing a lot this week because I have been waiting for this for weeks, and this hit me earlier today. I've been talking to this person lately and I realised that there was an opportune moment where I could have flirted and I didn't, so I decided to write the response I could have used in that moment, in this scenario.**

**The scenario: Texting buddies. (Mortal.)**

**As always, I don't own PJO and I never will.**

**Word count: 617, sorry it's so short.**

* * *

**My Milkshake Brings...**

Reyna's Point of View:

"Wait a sec - You have been talking to _Jason Grace_ for nearly four weeks, and you were _texting_ him while he was on holiday the past two weeks?" Piper said, her voice had raised and several patrons of the cafe we worked in turned to look at us. "I don't believe you." I held my hands up in surrender as Annabeth wiped the counter.

"Piper, you saw the evidence on her phone, what's not to believe?" Annabeth teased, her laugh chiming behind her words, Piper held up my phone as evidence, it was Thursday, hardly our busiest day of the week, so our free time could be spent socialising with each other as long as we worked while doing it.

"I find it hard to believe that she missed so many oppotunities to flirt with him!" Piper exclaimed, she grabbed a cloth and wiped down the outside of the milkshake machine while scrolling through the messages. "_California's hot_. **Something the two of you have in common!**" She sassed, people turned to us again and I wished that we had our usual Monday visiters, at least they were used to us. I facepalmed.

"There was an oppotunity for that?" I contemplated banging my head on the counter but I didn't want to ruin Annabeth's work.

"There's always an oppotunity." Piper fired back, she dropped the cloth and began sending a message. "You, me, lunch tomorrow in the cafeteria." She spoke aloud as she typed, I thought about taking back my phone but I loved torturing myself, so I nodded as she pressed send.

"What did you do that for?" I protested as soon as she handed the phone back, I'd half hoped that she'd pressed cancel and didn't send it, but the words:**Sending message** flashed across the screen and disappeared.

"It's not the end of the world, Reyna." Annabeth consoled, she put a hand on my shoulder as I shrugged. A beep alerted us to a text message as my phone vibrated in my hand, both of my friends stared at it with wide eyes. "Open it." Annabeth whispered, I sensed a vague feeling of mystic other-worldliness as I unlocked my phone and opened the message.

_Dam skippy, Pepper._

"Dam skippy?" Piper repeated slowly, as if she'd misread the reply.

"Pepper?" Annabeth tacked on in disbelief, I looked between them and grinned proudly. "Is this anything like the time we found you eating jalapeno peppers in your sleep?" I blushed at the blonde's reminder, I'd almost forgotten being woken up to my tongue burning, four hours in the ER and I'd sworn off eating more than a few peppers a month.

"The exact story." I confessed, Piper gasped with delight.

"You told him about how we found you." She grinned wickedly, I felt my face heat up and was thankful when the bell above the door chimed, alerting us to customers, I looked at the large group to find Percy Jackson heading the group of students that all attended our school, he was accompanied with the likes of Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Grover Underwood, Charlies Beckendorf and the other students who took tutoring sessions on Thursdays. Annabeth let out a small yelp when she saw who it was.

"Looks like we're getting a pay rise this week." I mused, Piper ceased her chuckling, still letting out the occasional laugh before she grinned.

"Annabeth, why don't you take the orders, Reyna and I will make them." The brunette said sweetly as Percy collected the money for everyones orders and took them with Grover.

"Fine, but later we will discuss how Reyna even got Jason's number." I shrugged, at least that was a shorter story.

* * *

**The title came to me during the walk back from the shop two hours ago, I also had two milkshakes today, so that contributed. I hope you guys enjoyed and I shall see you tomorrow with another AU Jeyna. Be warned they will vary from this, to many other things.**

**Peace, Love, I've been awake 18 hours at this point.**

**Love Always, Jeyna. X**


	2. Buns In The Oven

**Okay, so this kind of sucks because I was rushing it which is awful of me but I've been out most of the afternoon and I'm going to stay up my cousin's tonight because otherwise I'm all alone in my house until Friday which is when my mother returns. But welcome back to another instalment of What Could Have Been, it's something I want to dedicate to my cousin, so I'm going to make her read this when I get there.**

**The Scenario: Family Planning (Demigods)**

**Still don't own PJO and have no desire to.**

**Word count: 1,756, WHOO!**

* * *

Reyna's Point of View: _Nine years after the Giant War_

"Aha, so that's where the jellybeans have been disappearing to." I spun on my toes, stashing the half-empty bag behind my back in a horrid attempt to hide it, the smug look in Jason's eyes told me he'd already seen the colourful bag. He stood in the doorway, holding Evelyn in his arms, she rubbed her eyes and attempted to snuggle her way into a nap. Jason kept a playfully stern eye on me.

"How about I put Evelyn down for a nap, and then we'll talk." I suggested innocently, I dropped the bag on the counter and took our daughter from him, Evelyn protested slightly at being moved from her comfort to my arms, but settled quickly enough, I spared a smile at Jason before leaving the kitchen and walking up the stairs immediately on the left. The walls were painted a thick cream colour, small photographs lined the walls, our wedding day, after Evelyn's birth, one of Hylla and I, small family photos that made our little house a home.

"Luna." Evelyn muttered into my shoulder as I opened her bedroom door, it was the first door on the upper landing, but not too close to the staircase, I made a mental note to get a baby gate installed in the stairway and kitchen soon, she was already talking, soon she'd be walking.

"You want Luna, huh, honey?" I cooed, I picked up the crescent-moon plush toy that Thalia had sent, giving it to my beautiful daughter. I took off her outer clothes, switching them for some pyjamas to be more comfortable, I gently laid her in her cot, switching on the baby monitor next to it before grabbing the mobile monitor. "Sweet dreams, Evelyn." I kissed her forehead and crept from the room, closing the door behind me, she was already asleep. I found Jason still in the kitchen, snacking on the jellybeans, he stopped when he saw me, his expression turning aghast.

"I blame you, I was never addicted to jellybeans until I met you." Jason said quickly, I shook my head.

"You were never addicted to jellybeans before you _kissed_ me." I corrected, Jason dropped the bag back on the counter, allowing me to eye them hungrily.

"I've been meaning to ask about your jellybean addiction lately, you haven't eaten this many since you were pregnant..." Jason trailed off, he turned from aghast, to astonished, he ran a hand through his blonde hair as his eyes filled with the question.

"Surprise?" I threw my arms out nervously and did jazz hands to lighten to mood.

* * *

Jason's Point of View: _Two Months Later_

"Step away from the screwdriver and no one gets hurt." I turned around to see Reyna behind me, holding her dagger that she often left under the bed, Evelyn was in her arms, her blue eyes were trained on the gold dagger, mesmerised by the colour and glow it gave off.

"You were the one who mentioned baby gates." I said casually, I gestured to all of the supplies I'd laid out before me and at the staircase I was crouched in front of, the dagger didn't move and Reyna's expression didn't change, it was one of determination, I was very used to it.

"Step away from the screwdriver and no one gets hurt." Reyna repeated slowly, this time, the dagger did move, pointing at my belt, it was clear that she meant business. I dropped the screwdriver and held up my hands in surrender, my eyes followed the blade of the dagger as it disappeared into it's sheath on her belt.

"No weapons in front of Evelyn." I finally found my voice to say, Reyna smiled and helped me up.

"I knew you wouldn't listen if I didn't give you the proper motivation to. Expect Valdez in ten minutes, he said he was arriving at tunnel five minutes ago, but you know how Terminus is, and what Leo's like." Reyna sighed before bouncing Evelyn on her hip and pulling a funny face.

"Do you think I should go and save him?" I asked, I pressed a quick kiss to Reyna's lips before kissing Evelyn's forehead.

"Give a few minutes more to squirm." Reyna suggested, she grinned maliciously before the doorbell rang. "Huh, he got through a lot faster than I thought he would." I took my wife's hand as I followed her to the front door, one the other side was Leo, who I'd expected, and Percy, who held up a pack of beers.

"We heard you needed some help with a gate?" Percy spoke up, Reyna pursed her lips at the cans but allowed them in anyway.

"Thanks for this, Leo. Jason's developed a mindset that if he can't put together a babygate, he can't provide for his family." Reyna explained, I adopted an offended look when she met my eyes, but we both knew it was true.

"I'm still here, you know. But I could leave if you want to gossip like the ladies you are." I teased, I wrapped my arms around Reyna as she pushed the door closed, Leo scanned the supplies for the baby gate.

"That's why I brought Percy." Leo spoke up. "Come on, sparky. Lets get some deck chairs and then you can tell us all about your father issues, we can compare notes!" Leo suggested, he tugged me away from Reyna and Evelyn and over to the staircase, Percy followed with a shake of his head.

"Don't break anything." Reyna warned before she left the house to visit Gwen with Evelyn, as soon as the door closed again, both of the men looked at me.

"I just think that my father never did any of the preparations for Thalia and I, it couldn't be too hard to set up a babygate, so I don't see how a god couldn't do it." I began, Leo gave an empathetic nod, Percy smiled somberly before he cracked open a can of beer.

"Open a window, Reyna will kill me if the house still reeks of beer when she returns." I said quickly before Percy handed the can to me, Leo shook his head and picked up the screwdriver.

"Lesson one, this is how you hold a screwdriver, this is the handle, you hold it." Leo taunted with a friendly laugh, he pointed out the handle and grinned comically. "On second thoughts, Percy, call Frank. I don't want to have to teach this lesson twice."

* * *

Reyna: _Three Months Later_

"Are you still trying to set up the cribs? They will be sleeping in with us for the first few months." I reminded Jason, who was frowning at the instructions as if they were written in a different language, they might as well have been to Jason, he finally looked up, as if registering my presence for the first time.

"I've almost got this." Jason promised, I looked at the scattered parts of two cribs waiting to be set up and put both hands on my stomach, the bouncing boys inside living up to their nickname, they were moving around to often to for me to get comfortable. "Where's Evelyn?" Jason asked, noticing the absence of our daughter.

"I put her down for a nap ten minutes ago, we've got some time to ourselves." I suggested, Jason raised an eyebrow before glancing at the directions again.

"Is there a special occasion I'm missing?" He asked off-handedly, I folded my arms and gave him my darkest look. "Just kidding, Reyna, I didn't forget our anniversary." Jason chuckled, he set down the instructions and stood up, embracing me.

"Again." I tacked on, he let out a throaty chuckle and held me closer.

"Again." He agreed, I sighed and pulled out of the hug, sparing the crib parts a wary look.

"They won't need those for at least eight months yet, Jason, they've still got to be born and they'll be in Moses baskets, so come on. I made pasta and I'm not letting it go to waste." I warned, Jason chuckled, grabbing the end of my braid he tugged at the band that held it together until it slid out.

"After you milady." He said suavely, gesturing to the doorway, I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the spare room/future nursery, knowing he'd continue if I didn't. "Was that Hylla I heard you talking to on the phone?" Jason asked as I glanced into Evelyn's room.

"Yeah, we were talking about how our dad was a twin, so apparently it's not uncommon on my side of the family." I shrugged, I glanced at Jason to see his eyes gleam. "What?" He unlocked the babygate at the top of the stairs and took the lead.

"I just like the idea of having a few more kids." Jason answered with a smile.

"Not anytime soon I hope, we'll have our hands full already."

* * *

Jason: _Four months later:_

"_Jason, it's Gwen._"

"Gwen, what's up?" I greeted my old friend, I knew she and Reyna had gone shopping for some baby clothes for the twins, Piper and Gwen had gotten into the mindset that you could always run out of clean clothes for twins.

"_We're at the hospital, you'd better come down here. Evelyn's getting upset because she wants her mama but Reyna's getting prepped for birth._" I nearly dropped the phone.

"She's in labour? She's only 33 weeks." I protested, Gwen let out a patient sigh on the other end of the phone before I heard Evelyn whine.

"_Twins usually are premature, didn't your doctor tell you that?_" I began hunting down my shoes frantically, I recalled the doctor mentioning something like that at the first scan, but now that the time was here I was panicking.

"Maybe." I found the shoes under the sofa and pulled them on, not even bothering to tie the laces in my hurry, I grabbed my keys from the coffee table and a jacket before bolting out of the door, I barely remembered to lock it behind me and fumbled with the keys twice before it locked. "I'd better go now, Gwen, I need to concentrate on driving and I'll be there as fast as I can." I hung up and ran a hand through my hair to calm myself down, I got in the blue sedan and stared at the two-storey house I'd just left, the next time I'd be here, we'd have three children.

* * *

**The idea of them having a daughter named Evelyn has not left me for the past three months, it is torture, so I gave you this to shut my mind up, the twins just seemed right, I haven't named them, but they're both boys, enjoy that guys. I hate to love you and leave you but I've got things to do around my house so see you guys tomorrow with something else.**

**Peace, Love, Aww.**

**Love Always, Jeyna. X**


	3. The Scandalous Wound

**At this point, I'm tired, and this is later than I wanted it to be because I've been doing stuff today, so I'll keep this short and sweet. I had the idea for an old-fashioned storyline yesterday and I think given the late hour and lack of preparation, this could be deemed okay for now. I'll probably hate it in the morning, but hey, what can you do.**

**The scenario: Good Night, Good Knight. (Mortal, somewhere around the 1600's, I suppose.)**

**As always, I don't own PJO and I don't plan on owning it.**

**Word count: 947.**

* * *

Reyna's Point of View:

"I never did thank you for earlier." I murmured to Jason, he kept his eyes dutifully fixed on a spot on my wall as I heated a bowl of water over the candle, my handmaiden, Gwen, kept watch in the corner, as I'd instructed her to allow me to do this.

"It was nothing, Miss Arvon, I was only doing my job." Jason answered, he gave a weary nod to Gwen who answered with an assuring smile, I felt something tug at my stomach but kept my expression neutral.

"Reyna, please, and if you hadn't I could have been dead. As it is you were lucky to only get away with that wound." I answered crisply, I glanced at the cloth that Jason held to the gash running across his torso, making something tug at my stomach again.

"It's not everyday that we get such handsome men indecently dressed in these chambers." Gwen teased lightly, Jason blushed innocently.

"Gwendolyn, could you fetch your sewing kit, I'm afraid that Mr Grace will need stitches." I spoke up, sparing Jason from speaking. "Don't go out of your way to hurry, but we will need them soon enough." I ordered, Gwen nodded and left my bedroom to fetch the needle and thread. I felt the water with my hand, it was the right temperature. "This will sting harshly." I warned Jason as I set the delicate bowl on the floor. "Please sit." I gestured to my bed, which Jason eyed warily.

"I'm afraid that would be terribly improper, Miss Arvon. I should feel like I am overstepping my boundaries." Jason disagreed, his blue eyes met mine and I took a clean rag from beside the candle.

"I must insist on you sitting on my bed whilst I clean your wound." I said, a blush spread on my face as I realised that if he were to sit on my bed, he would be the first man to do so.

"I would be more comfortable with standing, Miss Arvon." Jason refused, I rolled my eyes but moved the bowl to the dresser without complaint. I stepped forward and glanced between Jason's eyes and his chest, that was far too close to be deemed proper.

"As I said, this will sting." I mumbled, my blush deepening as I peeled rag away from his chest, the rag was stained with blond and his fingers clutched at it desperately. The gash itself had stopped bleeding, which I was grateful for, but also nervous about. I dipped the clean rag in the water and swirled it around for a second before dabbing at the wound, Jason flinched at first and sucked in a deep breath. "Hold still." I whispered, Jason held his breath and tried to keep still as I cleaned the blood on his torso.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to sit now." Jason mumbled, I held the cloth to his chest as he carefully sat down on my bed, then kneeled in front of him.

"You are pale." I noted, his face was drained of colour and he looked to be on his deathbed, which made me anxious.

"I am not one for blood, Miss Arvon." Jason answered, his jaw clenched and I noticed his fingers clench around the bloody rag.

"Please call me Reyna." I insisted.

"I cannot, Miss Arvon, it is not my place to call you by your given name." Jason answered calmly, I wiped off more blood around the wound. "There are boundaries to be kept, my lady." I smiled, rinsing the cloth and cleaning his torso again.

"Mr Grace, you are sitting on my bed in the middle of the night whilst I wash your torso, I believe all boundaries went out of the window when I asked Gwendolyn to fetch the sewing supplies. You and I are very much alone here, it is safe to call me Reyna." I blushed as I spoke the truthful words, it certainly was improper and I'd no doubt that my father would order Jason to be beheaded if he knew, the scandal would be all over the kingdom within days if anyone knew.

"I only ask that you call me Jason then, my lady." I nodded.

"Gwen should be back soon with the sewing supplies." I assured him as I ghosted my fingers over his well-defined torso, a blush rose over Jason's cheeks as we locked eyes. As if she'd been waiting the door opened and Gwen stepped back into the room, holding a needle and thread. I withdrew my fingers from Jason's torso and dropped the cloth back in the bowl, not wanting a scandal to erupt.

"Lady Reyna." Gwen greeted me, I took the supplies from her gratefully and met Jason's eyes.

"I'd suggest you see a doctor in the morning, I'm horrible with needles." I warned Jason, the blonde ran a hand through his hair before I began stitching his wound, Gwen closed her eyes, holding her hands over her face for good measure. Once I was done I appraised my work, it hadn't turned out too terribly, it was somewhat passable to last the night until someone experienced could fix it. "We are finished, Mr Grace." Jason glanced at his torso and smiled at me.

"An acceptable job, Miss Arvon." He replied cheekily, I handed his breastplate back and picked up his helmet as he put it on, he took his helmet gratefully. "I shall take my leave now." We watched in silence as he left, closing the heavy door behind him, as soon as the door clicked Gwen grinned.

"Miss Arvon, you are smitten." She squealed, I fanned my face quickly.

* * *

**I'll worry about OOCness in another story, tonight I just want to get the idea for tomorrow's little snippet planned and get this on tumblr as well, I hope you guys don't hate it too terribly but I only started this four hours ago because that's when I got home from doing things and life is kind of hectic right now, so I'm trying to get that in order.**

**Peace, Love, Mannerisms.**

**Love Always, Jeyna. X**


End file.
